


Another Visit to the Healer

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Happy Ending, Infertility, Light Angst, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: A story told in short bits during Harry's annual check-up at St. Mungo's. It tells of the rise and fall of Harry's marriage to Ginny as they struggle with infertility.





	Another Visit to the Healer

**Author's Note:**

> I fully realize that infertility usually requires time and specialists, and that adoption can also be a long difficult process. But that's not the kind of story I wanted to tell, so just roll with it.

1998

“Good morning, Mr. Potter. I’m Healer Murphy. I’m so pleased to meet you!” A short, round woman with greying hair entered the small exam room.

Harry gave a nervous smile and a nod. It was hard to relax wearing nothing but a flimsy gown in the cold room at St. Mungo’s. Hospitals always made him nervous. He fiddled with the hem of his gown and swung his dangling feet.

Healer Murphy eyed him between glances at her folder. She set the folder aside and approached the exam table with a smile. 

“I see you’re here for the standard Auror physical. There’s nothing to worry about. It’s just a few diagnostic charms and a blood draw. Would you lie back for me?”

Harry lay back on the table, careful to keep the gown close. He trembled as the charms washed over him. Afraid of what the trembling might reveal, he tried to divert her attention by saying, “It’s awfully chilly in here, considering the gowns we’re made to wear.”

“Hm, yes, I suppose so,” she responded. She paused to give his body another long look. “Your chart says you are not quite up to normal with your weight. Are you having trouble eating?”

Harry gave a hesitant nod. She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb across the purplish skin below his eye.

With a sad smile she asked, “And trouble sleeping?”

He gave another slow nod. She waved her lumosed wand in front of his eyes to check his pupils then pat his cheek as she allowed him to sit up.

“Training starts next week, right? I hear they’re streamlining the training to get the young men and women from the war certified faster. Have you heard anything about that?”

Harry cleared his throat. “I couldn’t say.”

He watched, slightly nauseous, as Healer Murphy opened up a cut on his arm, drew blood into a set of three vials, then sealed the cut up again. No, hospitals were definitely not his favorite place.

“Do you have any questions, or concerns? Anything you’d like to mention about your health?”

“Er, no, nothing I haven’t already told the mediwitch that was in here earlier.”

“Mr. Potter, it is not in my power to accept or reject candidates for the Auror Academy. All I can do is submit my paperwork to the committee and let them decide. Your preliminary results, however, are not very encouraging. But I worry you would be accepted on your name alone, despite what your medical file may say.”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t apply?”

“I’m saying you could benefit from a year or two off of such dangerous activity. Get rest. Gain a little weight. Build up your strength.”

“I can’t. I need to be out there. I need to finish what I started.”

“There are others, already trained for such things, who can finish for you. You’re still young and there is plenty of time left for you to fight the dangers of our world. Unfortunately, there will always be terrible people doing terrible things, and we will always need good people to stop them.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond. He needed this. He couldn’t rest until all of the Death Eaters and their supporters were stopped. Then, he was sure, his nightmares would fade away. And then he could eat and rest and play and all those other things everyone always demanded.

Healer Murphy sighed with a resigned smile. “All right then, we’re done for today. You’ll come see me again in three years, just before your training is complete. And then after that we’ll do yearly physicals to make sure you haven’t run afoul of any stray curses or health problems. Need to keep our Aurors in tip-top shape!”

She set the blood samples in a little box on the supply cupboard where they disappeared, presumably to the lab. She pat Harry on the knee, gathered her paperwork, and left the room with a little wave. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly dressed. He briefly wondered if what she said was true, about the shorter training time. He hoped so. The sooner he was out fighting, the better.

\--------

1999

“Mr. Potter! What a surprise to see you so soon!” Healer Murphy said as she opened the exam room door. Her eyes scanned him quickly and she clearly liked what she saw. “You’ve put on a little weight I see!”

Harry nodded. “Yes! I ended up taking your advice, about delaying my Auror Training.”

“Oh that’s good news!”

“Well, sort of. I actually applied and was accepted but it was obvious from the beginning that I wasn’t ready. After nearly destroying some of the structures in the training field, I had to go for a second, more intensive psych eval and, well, that was a disaster. We all decided I should hold off for a year. So here I am, applying again.”

“And you’re sleeping better?”

“Yes, definitely. No more sleeping potions. I still have nightmares occasionally but they’re harmless. No more accidental magic in my sleep or anything like that.”

She referenced her chart before saying, “Your weight is within the normal range for your height. Are you getting a proper diet, or is it all fish and chips?”

“No I’m doing well. I took a class with Ginny, my girlfriend, and we’ve been learning proper nutrition and food prep. It’s been fun, actually. I’ve learned to enjoy being in the kitchen.”

“Well that’s wonderful news. Lie back for me and I’ll run my tests and we’ll do another blood draw.”

Keeping calm was easier this go round. Harry giggled a little when the charms tickled and he didn’t feel so nauseous when the blood was drawn. Things were definitely looking up, now that he’d taken some time to get himself back together.

“You’re doing much better this time! You still need a bit more fiber in your diet. But otherwise, you are in good shape.”

“Thank you!” Harry said with a smile.

“Do you have any other concerns about your health?” When he shook his head, she smiled and said, “Well then, good luck with your training!”

“Thank you! I think I’m ready this time!”

Healer Murphy smiled, sent his vials to the lab, and pat his knee before gathering her things and heading out the door.

\--------

2003

Healer Murphy bustled in the exam room. “Good morning Mr. Potter! You’ve come on a busy, busy day for us! I see in your file you’re finishing your training!”

“Yup! This is our last week. Finally! It was a long time coming.”

“Indeed. Have you had any trouble or any pressing health concerns?”

“No, things have been going rather well. I got married last year.”

“Yes! I saw in the paper. That’s wonderful news!”

“Ginny’s great. We don’t get to see each other much, with her gone a lot with the Harpies, but we’re making it work. She’s actually leaving for her pre-season training next week.”

“You’re maintaining a healthy weight, I see.”

“Ginny and I have been jogging together. And she encourages us both to eat well. And I’ve been sleeping better than ever.”

“All good news then. Lie back for me.” She gave him an encouraging smile when the charms revealed no problems. 

Harry still squirmed a little when it came time to draw blood, but that couldn’t be helped. It was disgusting to watch and he was glad he only had to do it once a year.

“I’ll start to see you once a year from here on out. Miranda Englebert in the Auror support division will arrange the visits. But if you ever have any troubles or concerns, please notify me immediately.”

“Yes, definitely. Thank you, Healer Murphy.”

“My pleasure. I’m glad to hear you are doing well.”

She sent his samples to the lab, gave him a pat on the knee, then gathered her things and left with a little wave.

\--------

2004

“Mr. Potter! My how the year flies! How are you doing, dear boy?” Healer Murphy was just as sweet and round as ever and Harry was relieved to see her. He had been waiting forever in this room and his nerves were shot.

“Good. Very good. Enjoying my job, despite the paperwork. I’ve been out in the field a lot and it’s much as I hoped it would be.”

“Very good. It’s not uncommon for Aurors to finish their training and then find suddenly the job is not to their liking at all. Lie back for me.”

Harry toyed with the hem of his gown before swinging his legs up on the table. He wrung the fabric near his hips and tried to keep his legs from twitching.

“Is everything okay, Mr. Potter? You seem nervous. You know this won’t hurt a bit.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just… er, Gin and I have been talking about starting a family.”

“Oh that’s wonderful news!”

Harry rocked his head from side to side. “Well, yes and no. I want to start right away but Ginny wants to put it off. It would mean early retirement for her, you know? She’d rather wait a few years. So we’ve reached a compromise.”

“You can sit up now. What sort of compromise?” Healer Murphy began drawing blood. Harry looked away.

“She’s off for the next three months. She says if we get pregnant over her break, she’ll retire. But if we aren’t pregnant by summer’s end, then she gets to go back to flying for another two years.”

“That’s an interesting situation.” 

“Yeah, so, I only have those three months to… “ He trailed off with a blush. She gave him an encouraging nod so he continued. “I just wondered if you could check out that area,” he gestured rather vaguely at his lap, “or maybe offer advice. Like anything that would be sure to get her pregnant. I mean, besides the obvious.” Harry turned beet-red by the end of his speech.

Luckily, Healer Murphy had seen enough patients over her years as a Healer to be more reassuring than embarrassed.

“If you have the time, you can leave me a sample.” She went to the supply cupboard and pulled out a little jar that could only have one use, given the conversation. “And we can see how your little swimmers are working. There’s not likely to be anything to worry about, healthy young man like you.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, eyes downcast, nibbling his lip, “today is fine.” He held a deep seated fear that dying once had ruined everything about his health. It was making him more and more desperate for a family with each passing day.

“Very well. I’ll leave you to it. You can set the sample over here,” she indicated the box on the supply cupboard, “and it will go straight to the lab. The samples are anonymously numbered so they won’t know it’s your sample. They’ll run a standard diagnostic over it and we’ll go from there. I’ll return once that’s done.”

“Okay, thank you.”

She gave him an encouraging nod before leaving him alone in the room. This was not Harry’s favorite hospital moment but it also wasn’t the worst. He was willing to put forth the effort in the hopes that he and Ginny would be successful this summer. He could only wish Ginny was on the same page. She would come around.

Harry sent his sample off and waited another age in the chilly room. He was initially relieved when Healer Murphy came in but tensed at her solemn face. Granted, he didn’t know her well, but she’d always been rather cheerful and kind before.

Harry cleared his throat nervously before asking, “Everything okay?”

“Mr. Potter, do you mind if I call you Harry?” He shook his head and she gave him a small smile. “Harry. There’s good news, as well as bad news. I’m afraid your sperm count is less than half the normal range for a man of your age.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I know you have only a short window with your wife but I’m afraid it may take longer than a single summer for her to conceive.”

Harry could only nod, tears burning in his eyes. No kids. None at all. No family. Again. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. When Healer Murphy took his hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s all right, Harry. There’s still hope. I can give you a prescription for a fertility potion, something that will boost your sperm count and their mobility. It’s no guarantee but it helps many men in your situation.”

“I can’t - can’t just take a prescription. Word will spread, people will know. I can’t let the press get wind of it.”

“I understand. Fertility potions are rather delicate things. Do you perhaps know someone that can brew for you? The ingredients are rather specialized.”

“Actually, yeah. A friend. He sometimes brews antidotes and things for the Aurors. He’d probably help me out.” It was rather a long shot but Harry was sure Malfoy would help him and keep quiet about it. He owed Harry, after all.

“Very good. Why don’t you get dressed and meet me in my office. It’s just around the corner from this room, second door on the left. I’ll get you the information you need.”

“Yes. All right. Thank you.”

“Talk with your wife. See that she understands the difficulties. Perhaps she’ll go easy on your compromise.”

“Yeah, yeah sure. She’s - well, she’ll need to know. Okay.” Harry scrubbed at his hair and turned to his clothes. “It’s going to be fine.”

Healer Murphy gave a sad nod as she left the room.

\--------

2005

“Good morning, Mr. Potter! Oh!” Healer Murphy’s smile dropped when she got a good look at her patient. Harry knew he wasn’t looking his best. Sleep was eluding him again and it showed in his lank hair, and the dark circles under his eyes. But she had seen him much worse than this and she recovered her usual good humor. 

Kindly she asked, “Things have been stressful at home, I take it?”

Harry at first could only nod, but she had helped him when he needed it, and opening up to her would help. “We’ve had a rough year. Gin and I. Really me and everyone.” Harry huffed a sad laugh. “We had to tell our family about the infertility thing. Thankfully they all kept it secret so it wasn’t in the papers or anything.”

“I’m glad, for your sake, that it’s been kept private.”

Harry nodded absently. “Draco did a great job brewing the potion. It turned out exactly as described.”

“Draco Malfoy? He’s very good. He does work for St. Mungo’s occasionally.”

“Yeah he’s in high demand. He didn’t have any trouble brewing or anything. And Ginny was really patient through the summer. But when the season began...” Harry ran his hands up and down his thighs and breathed deeply. “At first I think she was happy not to have to retire. But it’s catching up to her that we’re not having kids. Not with the way things are. I’ve talked to her about adoption but she says it’s too early to talk about it.”

“Lie back, please.” She began her regular diagnostic charms.

Harry continued, “It’s really hard, with her gone all the time. I told her I’d be willing to cut my career back. Be a stay-at-home dad. She could keep flying if we adopted. But… she’s just not ready.”

“You’re both young yet. There’s plenty of time to build a family just yet.”

“Yeah, that’s what everyone keeps telling me.” Healer Murphy pulled him up to a sitting position. Harry watched his feet as his legs swung back and forth over the side of the table. “It’s just - I already died once, without a family. I don’t want to do that again.”

“I can tell that you’re exhausted. Perhaps having trouble sleeping again? Have you thought of taking a bit of time off work to relax? Maybe a small holiday with your wife so you two can connect and talk without outside distractions?” While his attention was diverted, she drew his blood. She set the vials in the lab box.

“Well, Ginny’s really busy with the quidditch season and all. And I used up all my holiday time when she was home for the summer.”

“I could help you get medical leave.”

“Thank you but then everyone would want to know why I needed medical leave. I don’t think I can do that.”

“Do you need a sleep aid?”

Harry rubbed absently at his arm where the blood was drawn. “No. I mean, thank you, but the risk of addiction is too high.”

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I think this is just something we have to muddle through on our own.”

“Don’t hesitate to contact me if I can help in any way.”

“Thank you.” He gave her a sad smile.

She gave him the usual pat on the knee before gathering his file and leaving.

\--------

2006

“Hullo again Mr. Potter! You are looking better than I expected!” Healer Murphy said with her usual good cheer.

Harry gave her a small smile. “It was rough, when the divorce first went through, but all things considered, my life isn’t all that different. I mean, Ginny was gone so often before… “

“I was sorry to read about it. It must be hard to have your every moment made public knowledge.”

“Yeah but I doubt there’s any changing it. We managed to keep it fairly simple. Irreconcilable differences. Sort of a broad catch-all for ‘none of your business.’” His face fell. “Of course, it wasn’t just Ginny I lost. The Weasleys were my family. They mostly all sided with her.” Harry lay back on the table, without being asked, for the exam to begin. “Ron had it the hardest. He’s my best mate but he’s her brother too. We’re still working it out.”

“Do you have any support?”

“Yeah. Hermione has been a great go-between for me and Ron. She’s never going to stop trying to mend that bridge. And Draco’s become a really close friend.” Harry blushed slightly. “He’s, er, unlikely to father a child too so he’s been really understanding.”

“No need to explain, I also read about his failed engagement. Quite the scandal that was.”

“Yeah, Astoria wasn’t shy about broadcasting their troubles. I think she was glad to be rid of him.” Harry sat up and turned his head so he wouldn’t have to watch the blood draw. “But her loss is my gain. He’s been a better friend than I deserve.”

“Never doubt you deserve friendship, Mr. Potter. I’m done, you can look now.” Harry gave his healed arm a rub as she sent his samples off.

“Are you sleeping all right?”

“Yeah. Draco mixed me a special potion to help me relax so I can fall asleep on my own. It doesn’t seem to have the same addiction risk as the stuff I took years ago. It’s been helping. He was also mixing me a nutrition potion but I haven’t needed that since my appetite returned.”

“Well, your preliminary results are pretty good. I think if you continue getting good rest and maintain a healthy diet, you should be good for another year.”

“Draco will be glad to hear it. He worries.”

Healer Murphy gave Harry a knowing smile but Harry wasn’t sure what there was to know. “Is there anything else you needed? Any other concerns or questions?”

“No. I think I’m going to be all right. I’ve got my holiday coming up soon. I’m going to take some time and regroup. I’m thinking of doing a little remodeling of my cottage. Draco says he can help so I’ll have some company.”

“Sounds like a good plan. I’m glad to see you’re doing well. Keep your spirits up!”

She gave him a pat on the knee, gathered her papers, and left with a little wave.

\--------

2007

“Mr. Potter! I’m surprised to see you here so soon!” Healer Murphy entered the exam room with a wide smile. “Oh! Who is this sweet thing?”

Harry gathered his little bundle and passed her gently to Healer Murphy. “This is Lily!”

“Oh, Harry, she is just beautiful!” A light dusting of dirty blond hair covered the baby’s head. Her face was relaxed in sleep, tiny fists tucked under her chin. The baby gave a contented sigh. “What a lovely surprise!”

“She turned two months old yesterday! I haven’t had a wink of sleep. But I’m feeling better than ever. She’s such a tiny little miracle.”

“Indeed she is. So very precious. I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you! It was a long ride to finalize the adoption. And it’s only been a week that we’ve had her. But it’s all been wonderful. With the two of us at home we’re able to trade off most tasks. It’ll be a lot harder when Draco is back in the lab but I’ve got two weeks before I need to worry about that.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Do you have plans for when you return to work?”

“Oh I’m not returning to work. I’ve gone on indefinite leave. I told Robards that my family was going to be my top priority for a while.”

“So you’re not here for your Auror exam? Mediwitch Lane said you were waiting for me and I assumed - ” Healer Murphy opened her file in confusion. “Oh! Lily Malfoy-Potter! My newest, tiniest patient! Well then, let’s look you over darling girl.”

She arranged Lily on the table so that she could rest while still swaddled in her blanket. 

“They gave her a check-up before we got her but I wanted you to give her a once-over, just in case. Silly, right?” Harry bit his lip nervously but smiled when he looked at his baby girl. He ran his hand over her peach-fuzz head.

“It’s just fine. You can never care too much for your babies.” Healer Murphy’s wand twirled over Lily in a colorful pattern. “Everything looks good. Normal, healthy two-month-old baby.”

Harry gathered her up and kissed the top of her head. “Oh good. I knew it, I just needed to be told by a professional, I guess. A professional I trust.”

“I’m happy I could help you. She’s so beautiful. Try and get some rest. They say nap when the baby naps but that’s ridiculous advice. Sleep when you can. Don’t skip meals.”

“I’ll do my best.”

She smiled at Harry, “I know you will. And I’ll see you for her six month check-up. You can call to schedule a time.”

“Thank you, Healer Murphy, for everything.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Potter.”

She rubbed a circle on the baby’s back, gathered her file, and waved as she headed out the door.


End file.
